Seers' Village Tasks
}} The Seers' Village Tasks are the Tasks based on certain tasks in or around Seers' Village and was released on 20 January 2009. To start the tasks, talk to any Seer in Seers' Village, Stankers by the coal trucks or Sir Kay in Camelot. Some skills may not be listed in the side bar that are required for completion of these tasks! Items in the toolbelt are also not listed. Easy tasks Rewards Once the tasks are completed speak to any Seer in Seers' Village to claim your rewards: * Antique lamp - 1,000 experience in any chosen skill, above level 30 *Seer's headband 1, with the following benefits: Medium tasks Rewards Once the tasks are completed speak to Stankers at the Coal Trucks to claim your rewards: *Experience lamp - 5,000 experience in any chosen skill, above level 40 *Seer's headband 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard tasks Rewards Once the tasks are completed speak to Sir Kay in Camelot to claim your rewards: Experience lamps: * Experience lamp - 10,000 experience in any chosen skill, above level 50 *Seer's headband 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite tasks Rewards Once the tasks are completed speak to Sir Kay in Camelot to claim your reward: * Experience lamps granting a total of 145,000 experience, distributed as follows: ** 4 Antique lamps - 30,000 experience each in any chosen skill, level 83 or above ** Antique lamp - 25,000 experience in any chosen skill, level 70 or above * Seer's headband 4, with the following additional benefits: Trivia * When given the poison chalice, King Arthur replies, You chose ...poorly. This is an reference to the Holy grail, specifically referencing a scene in the movie . * "Twisted Fire Starter", a hard task is named after a line in The Prodigy's "Firestarter" song. * On the day of release, the spoilers were: Spoilers do not fit with the Seers' desire to predict the future more... esoterically. Please check back tomorrow. * If a player had completed the Holy Grail quest before talking to Galahad, the player will automatically exclaim: I've returned the Holy grail to Camelot and Galahad will congratulate the player. The same exchange could happen before the tasks, as a player-chosen interaction option. * The medium task to teleport to Camelot entitled "It's Only a Model" references a gag from Monty Python and the Holy Grail that juxtaposes the enraptured cries of "Camelot" by the Knights of the Round Table to the trusty servant Patsy's deadpan line "it's only a model." * "La Morte D'Arthur" is old French for "The death of Arthur". 'Le Morte d'Arthur' is the title of a 15th century book by Sir Thomas Malory, being a compilation of the legends of King Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot and the Knights of the Round Table much of which were taken from earlier French sources. * The task "All your Bass..." is a reference to an internet meme of Zero Wing's poor translation resulting in "All your base are belong to us." * The task "Mack Rolled" is a reference to "Rickrolling", where someone is tricked into watching Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". * The task "Jute alors" is a play on words for the French expression "Zut alors", roughly translating to the exclamations "shoot" or "blast". * The task "It's a trap... no wait it's a pie" is a reference to when Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars Episode VI exclaimed "It's a trap!" * The task "Gonna need a bigger range" is a reference to a quote from the 1975 movie "Jaws". * The task "Moon Raker" is a reference to the James Bond movie "MoonRaker". * The task "What, no cuddly toy?" is a reference to the usual prize at carnivals, where the winner of the game could win a cuddly toy. * For the task "King Coal" it is unknown whether or not it was intended for the amount of coal for a full load to be 224 or if it glitched due to recent updates. The description still says 120 in the event Jagex forgot to change it. This was corrected in an unknown update prior to 15 August 2015. * "King Coal" may be a reference to Nat King Cole or the British nursery rhyme "Old King Cole." * When claiming the rewards from the task NPCs, they still use the old values for the coal trucks when saying how much they can hold. * "Mastering the Elements" might be a reference to the animated series Avatar. Category:Tasks